HoroRen Honeymoon
by KimBob
Summary: Horo and Ren are back and worse than ever on their very LONG honeymoon. Can their relationship last? Sequal to HoroRen.
1. Honeymoon Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER ONE – Honeymoon Day One

"Ok, now we just need to find the right gate, right?" Horo asked as he glanced around the large airport.

"Gate 36... This way." Ren said, dragging Horo by the hand in the right direction.

"How do you know?" Horo asked.

"The sign says Gates 36-40 are over here, numbskull." Ren replied, plopping into a seat to wait for boarding time.

"You know, just because you're having a bad day, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Horo said.

"I thought we agreed never to mention it." Ren growled.

"Aww, c'mon! You were so cute throwing a temper tantrum because they wouldn't let you take your kwan dao as a carry-on and you had to check it in!" he whined.

"Well, I found it funny when security brought you to the side and were almost ready to do a strip search when it turned out you had a screw in your pocket." Ren smirked.

"No fair! How was I to know that the screw I stole from Chocolove's bike was still there?" Horo complained.

"I don't even want to know, do I?" Ren raised a brow before turning to his cross word puzzle.

"So, how much longer?" he asked in a bored tone.

"We just got here, baka! We have half an hour to wait if all goes according to schedule." he replied in an agitated voice.

"Half an hour? That's a long time... Wanna have some fun?" he asked with an evil look.

"Horo. Not here. You know how I feel about disgusting, revolting acts of affection in public areas. This is an airport, for crying out loud." Ren said sternly.

"Aww... C'mon! You did that sexy dance at the onsen..." Horo whined. Ren turned red.

"It was our wedding, not just a random thing and it took a lot of planning and sneaking behind your back to pull it off. It also took Jun begging me and pleading, and eventually blackmailing me, curse her." he said.

"We can go to the bathroom." Horo suggested.

"No. That is my final answer." he said. Horo crossed his arms and pouted, turning away from him.

"Don't be like that, Horo. Come on... Please? Fine, you win. But only a little bit, okay?" Ren sighed as his husband turned around with a cheesy grin on his face, bringing his lips to his. A few minutes later Ren pulled away, wanting to melt under the glares he received. Horo Horo glared back at the people.

"You got a problem with me or my husband?" he asked angrily, grabbing Ren into his arms and kissing him again, this time bringing his lips down to caress his neck just to spite them. Ren smiled faintly, pride swelling within him, and when Horo claimed his lips once more, he deepened it, surprising his lover.

"I thought you didn't like PDA?" he asked mockingly.

"I don't. But I can't just let you beat me at something, now can I?" he said, kissing him again.

"Flight 107 now boarding... Flight 107 now boarding..." the speaker droned, and Ren pulled away.

"C'mon, Horo, that's our flight." he said as he headed off towards the gate, Horo at his heals. The two of them got on the large plane and sat in their seats, Ren pulling his cross-word puzzle out again.

"Ren?" Horo asked, and Ren ignored him.

"Ren." Again, ignored.

"Ren..." Vein popping out of forehead, but still ignoring.

"Renny!" Horo exclaimed, causing Ren to turn angrily to him. Horo perked up, glad for the attention.

"WHAT, you snow boarding FREAK!" he ground out, trying to stay calm.

"Nothing! I just wanted you to notice me!" Horo Horo grinned ridiculously, oblivious to the slight twitch Ren was getting in his right eye. It was never good when the twitch came.

"Horo Horo... I am going to kill you..." he growled slowly and precisely. Horo shrank back slightly, his grin disappearing to be replaced with a slightly unnerved look.

"Uh... Ren, you know I'm allergic to pain, right?" Horo asked nervously.

"One moment, Horo Horo, DEAR." Ren said sarcastically, grabbing the pillow from under his seat. He buried his face in it and screamed loudly. Horo glanced around, trying to melt under the looks he was getting. Ren removed the pillow and shut his eyes, breathing deeply while silently counting to ten. Then he turned to Horo with a fake sweet and innocent smile.

"Honey, I'm going to go to the bathroom." he said mockingly. He nodded vigorously, sinking low in his seat. When Ren returned, he was fully composed and proud that he had refrained from causing a scene in public. Such amazing self control he has gained! He returned to his cross word puzzle while Horo stared out the window.

"I'm booooored!" Horo whined a few hours later.

"So?" Ren asked, still enveloped in the last puzzle in his jumbo size book.

"So entertain me." Horo said.

"I'm busy. Why can't staring out the window continue to interest you for a few more hours?" he asked, not really listening.

"It's dark out. I can't see anything." he pursed his lips.

"Mm-hmm." Ren nodded slightly, thoughts entirely on number 23 Down. Horo looked over his shoulder.

"It's Walter." he said simply, returning to his earlier position. Ren scrawled in the answer and closed the book, placing it in the bag and turning to his husband.

"Now will you entertain me?" Horo asked pitifully.

"I'm tired. I just want to sleep. But if it makes you feel better, I'll use you for a pillow." Ren yawned, wrapping Horo's arm around him and snuggling into the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes and soon his breathing evened. Horo stared at him and grinned, pulling out a camera from the bag. He snapped a quick photo and replaced the camera before leaning back and drifting off into blissful sleep. He woke to Ren shaking him lightly.

"Horo, it's time to get up. Breakfast is here and we aren't getting another chance to eat for eight hours after this." he said. Horo blinked his eyes open slowly and stared at him with a bewildered look.

"Huh?" he said stupidly.

"I love how you do that in the morning. It's so cute to watch you look dazed and confused like that." Ren chuckled and handed Horo a sandwich. Horo ate it dumbly, still not fully awake.

"Chew it, then swallow, you moron." Ren reminded him, and he chewed slowly, finally beginning to register his surroundings.

"How much longer?" Horo asked.

"One more hour in the plane and then a six hour drive to our hotel." Ren answered. When they landed, they headed straight for the car rental.

"Usui, Horokeu and Ren" Ren told the woman.

"Ren, check this out!" Horo said excitedly, lifting up a stuffed monkey for his examination.

"Put it back, Horo. We aren't getting it." Ren said as though he'd memorized those words.

"You didn't even look! Please, can we get it? Please?" Horo whined, shoving the stuffed toy in Ren's face.

"Isn't he cute?" he cooed, hugging it.

"We aren't getting it, Horo Horo." Ren repeated.

"Please? He'll be lonely without me! We've created a special bond! You can't separate us now!" he protested.

"Horokeu Usui put that thing back where it came from, or so help me, I will do something no mortal has ever dreamed of in their most terrifying nightmares!" Ren shouted. Horo stared at him from his seat on the floor with wide eyes. Then they began to water. His lower lip trembling and stuck out ever-so-slightly and his eyes got big and soulful. That's right, folks! The infamous puppy dog eyes!

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Stop that! No. No. Oh, FINE! Get the stupid monkey!" he caved, turning back to the counter where the lady held the keys.

"You two are the cutest brothers I've ever seen!" she said with a smile. Ren snatched the keys.

"He's my husband." he grumbled. Horo joined him, the monkey in tow.

"We're newlyweds. It's our honeymoon." he said with a wink. She sputtered but the two had already started off for their baggage.

"Here, this is yours... that too..." Ren said, grabbing Horo's two bags.

"Where the crap is my bag!" Ren snapped thirty minutes later as the last bags disappeared into the hands of their owners.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask the guy in charge of baggage?" Horo asked, occupied with cuddling his monkey.

"You're such a cute little monkey. Yes you are. Yes you are." he told it in baby talk.

"I swear you love that thing more than me." Ren mumbled, watching a few suitcases go by as he contemplated their next moves.

"He's not a thing! His name is Milk." Horo said indignantly.

"Whatever." Ren said as he dragged Horo off to the office.

"Excuse me, my bag is missing. I was on flight 107. Usui Ren" he told the man.

"Has that flight come in, yet, sir?" he asked. Ren's eyes narrowed slightly in frustration.

"Yes." he ground out.

"You sure?" the guy asked, eyes on the computer screen.

"Yes, I'm sure. I was on the flight. If it hadn't come in, I wouldn't be here, now, would I?" he asked, eye twitching and fists clenched.

"Oh... Yeah! I won! I won!" the guy cheered, pumping his fists in the air as he rejoiced, unaware of his dangerous mistake.

"You little bastard! What have you been doing this entire time!" Ren screamed, snatching him by the throat and attempting to choke him when he saw the poor person had just won a game of solitaire.

"I am going to kill you! Die! Die! Die!" he yelled, wringing the man's neck.

"Uhh... Ren? I found your kwan dao, but this lady says your baggage was lost and you'll get compensation for anything you buy to replace your stuff until they find it... You can stop killing him, now." Horo said uneasily. Ren let go of the scared man and sat down, trying to breath and calm down.

"You can hug Milk if you want to." Horo grinned, handing Ren the stuffed monkey. Ren stared at the cheesy smile forever plastered to the simian's face, then sighed, shaking his head.

"Let's just go, Horo." he said wearily, standing and leading the way to where the car was. When they got there, they found the car and packed in the bags. Ren started the car up and they went on their way. After a few minutes, a smell wafted up from the engine and their noses were assaulted with the scent of burning animal.

"What's that smell? Gross..." Horo said disgustedly.

"I am killing the rental place. I am killing the rental place. I am killing the rental place." Ren began repeating as he pulled over. He hopped out and popped open the hood, wrinkling his nose in distaste as he stared at what appeared to be a burial ground for squirrels and other small, woodland creatures. He quickly closed it and jumped back into the driver's seat, heading out again.

"So what was it?" Horo Horo asked.

"Hello! That was our death scene." the ghosts of the poor animals said in loud, obnoxious voices.

"God, no." Ren mumbled as the annoying creatures turned out to be a strange mixed personality of Conchi, Ponchi, and Dori from Finding Nemo. Soon, Horo had joined them in playing car games like Name that Stain, Name that Rip, and Name that Death. Needless to say, the answers were horrifying.

"That's it! Stop with the stupid games right now! It's disgusting!" Ren yelled.

"How? It's only food stains." Horo said.

"...You do know that the one you haven't guessed is NOT a food stain, right?" Ren asked.

"Um...no, what is it?" he asked. Ren turned green.

"It's the same substance you get if you add me, you, and a romantic evening." he said.

"Oh... bath water?" Horo suggested.

"No, you idiot! Jesus Christ! It's what you get after we've had sex!" Ren yelled, turning to him with a red face.

"Shouldn't you be watching the road?" Horo asked. Ren silently turned back to the road, breathing heavily.

"...Well, Ren gets 1000 points for that answer. Ren wins!" said a chipmunk. They all cheered.

"Now let's play, I Spy A Dead Weasel!" said a chicken, the only one who didn't come from the forest.

"No! I want to play, Name that Smell!" a frog said.

"NO. MORE. GAMES!" Ren snapped.

"...Let's play..." a squirrel started.

"Don't make me pull over and send you all straight to hell." Ren warned.

"I want to sing! Let's sing the car ride songs!" the chipmunk said.

"Shit." Ren mumbled as Horo and the ghosts all joined in to sing several random annoying songs.

"Suffocation! Coming on a nation! Suffocation! Is my favorite game! First you take a bowling ball, roll it down your favorite hall, hits your dad, he gets mad! Oh-oh-oh-oh! Suffocation! Coming on a nation! Suffocation! Is my favorite game! First you take a plastic bag, put it on your head, show your friends, then you're dead! Oh-oh-oh-oh! Suffocation! Coming on a nation! Suffocation! Is my favorite game! First you take a garden hose, shove it up your nose, turn it on, then you're gone! Oh-oh-oh..." they sang.

"If you all don't shut up, I'll shove something up your nose that you'll never forget!" Ren yelled.

"Eww... That's nasty!" said the chicken.

"AUGH!" Ren screamed and the ghosts disappeared.

"Ren?" Horo whispered, trying not to agitate him further.

"What!" he growled.

"Can we take a food break?" he asked.

"No. I already told you that we aren't eating until we get to the hotel." Ren replied.

"Oh. Well, it's too bad we just missed our turn. At least I think we did." Horo began mumbling to himself as he buried his face in a map. Ren pulled over and snatched the paper from him.

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, holy fucking shit!" Ren yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Are you okay?" Horo asked, dreading the answer.

"We went the wrong way about an hour ago, we've been driving around in circles, my only bag is lost, everyone is against our sexuality, and I've been staring at the road for four hours with a bunch of freakish, dead animals and an obnoxious, annoying Ainu-baka playing disgusting games and singing stupid songs for to drive me insane! Do you THINK I'm okay!" he snapped. Horo's eyes widened slightly and a pained look crossed his face. He unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out of the car.

"Horo? Horo, I didn't mean it!" Ren called, hopping out as well. Horo had popped open the hood again and surveyed the smelly mess. Grabbing his snowboard out of seemingly nowhere, he sprayed ice on the source of the stench, effectively destroying it. Without a word he got into the driver's seat and took a glance at the map, confirming directions in his head. He nodded quietly to himself and after Ren had gotten in, took them off toward the hotel.

"Horo Horo... I really didn't mean it...I was upset, I didn't think about what I was saying... Say something, Horo...Please..." he begged. Horo continued to watch the road ahead of them, not even pausing to blink.

"Oohh... Ren's in trouble!" Chipmunk whispered in the back.

"He's in the doghouse." Chicken said gleefully.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he slept on the couch tonight." chuckled a squirrel. Ren glared harshly at them and they disappeared in a flash. The rest of the ride went on in silence and they checked into their hotel quietly. Ren sat on the couch, lost in his thoughts as Horo Horo unpacked in the bedroom. He came back in and snatched one of the complimentary beers out of the fridge, heading back to the room. He paused in the doorway, however, glancing back slightly.

"I'm sorry that I'm stupid and obnoxious. I'm sorry that I'm outgoing and optimistic. I'm sorry if things aren't going exactly as planned. I thought that you'd just be happy with me. I thought that when we said our vows, we meant that just having each other was enough. I thought I was enough for you. So I'm sorry that I was wrong and I misunderstood. Maybe you'd be happier without me; maybe the whole world would. It seems like all I ever do is wrong and ruins your life. Sorry for even existing..." he whispered softly before disappearing through the door. Slowly, Ren lay on the couch. Finding a comfortable position, he allowed the darkness to take him, losing himself in that world of dreams he knew too well.

"_Ren... Ren... How could you do that to me? I hate you... I hate you... I trusted you and I never gave up on you through it all. I believed you could be a better person; that you could change... I guess I was wrong... Go away and never come back! Go to hell! Just Go! Die!" Horo said bitterly, his volume gaining into a roar._

"_Horo, no! I-I never meant to hurt you! Don't leave me! You know what happens when you aren't there!" Ren sobbed._

"_Is that all I am to you! Some defense wall to keep away the nightmares? You can just drown in them, for all I care! I never want to see you, ever, ever again!" he yelled angrily._

Ren's eyes flew open and he scrambled from the couch, breathing in desperate gulps of air. "He hates me... Maybe he'd be better off without me." he whispered shakily, his body trembling as he stumbled to the counter and left a short note. He grabbed his kwan dao from its resting place and left the hotel, his legs breaking him into a run, not caring where he went. He let his feet carry him to the beach, where he dropped to his knees in the sand, staring up at the night sky.

"Why am I always being teased? Why is the light always just beyond my reach? It sparkles so brightly, it makes me just believe that I can grasp it, and then it flutters through my fingers as though it were never there. I never wanted to lose him. What went wrong? I love my Ainu-baka Horo. I love him so much it hurts." he whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you, too, my sexy koibito." a soft voice whispered in his ear, and familiar lips caressed his jaw and neck as warm arms pulled him flush against a heated body. Ren's body tensed, then relaxed into the loose embrace.

"Horo, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to say that. Please don't leave me. Please, I don't want to lose you ever. You mean the world to me." Ren said as salty pools fell to the sand. He turned, staring desperately into his husband's azure eyes.

"Ren, baby, you never lost me. You never will. It really hurts when you say things like that, but I'd take your punches for kisses as long as they came from you. When I said 'I do,' I accepted all of you, the good and the bad, no conditions. When I married you, it was the happiest day of my life." the bluenette said, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Me too." Ren smiled as they broke the kiss.

"It's late. Why are you up?" Horo asked gently, eyes radiating with love and concern.

"Just a dream. I was so scared that you hated me. I never like to admit it, because it feels like admitting to weakness, but I'm afraid. I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of hurting you and driving you away. You're the only one I've ever felt this way about, and I love the feeling. I never want it to end. Because when I'm here in your arms I feel safe and warm and welcome. I feel loved for the first time and I don't think I can survive without it anymore. When I used to dream, it was always nightmares. My dreams would tell me how horrible I was, and I believed it. I was tormented by the things I did in the past, and I was flying into depression. Then you came along, and it was like I'd found the light. Suddenly, it didn't matter anymore. nothing mattered but you. I love you." he sniffed.

"Ren, I'm sorry... I should have be..." he was cut off as Ren shoved him on his back, kissing him slowly.

"Look, you got sand in my hair..." Horo whined.

"Am I a bad boy?" he asked with a sly grin.

"Maybe..." Horo replied huskily.

"Are you gonna give me a spanking?" he whispered, running his tongue along the bluenette's ear and blowing on it.

"Most definitely." he half-moaned.

"Then shut up and kiss me, my Ainu-baka." he said, claiming Horo's lips. He flipped them over so that he hovered over Ren, supporting his weight with his arms on either side of Ren's head.

"I will, but not here. Come on, it's time for your medicine, oh evil one." he said with a grin, helping Ren up as they headed back to the room.

"So, what'll it be? Detention?" Ren asked.

"Nope. A new game I thought up. I like to call it Bondage." Horo Horo said mischievously.

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." Ren smirked.


	2. Honeymoon Day 2 & 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER TWO – Honeymoon Day 2 & 3

Ren's saffron eyes slowly blinked open as he felt reality returning to his mind. He looked down at the blue-haired Ainu in his arms, smiling softly. Placing a quick kiss on his forehead, he untangled himself from the other, stealing one of the blankets to wrap around his waist. He strolled out onto the balcony, staring out at the ocean and listening to the waves lap onto the beach, the medley of early morning noises filling his ears.

"Beautiful..." a voice said from behind him as another body stood beside him. He didn't look up, but simply nodded.

"Yes, I love sunrises." he stated.

"I wasn't talking about that." Horo told him.

"Mm?" he turned, bracing himself against the railing.

"I was talking about you." he said, grinning as he leered at him.

"Oh? I believe you chose the wrong adjective. Beautiful is a distinctly feminine word. Perhaps you meant something else?" Ren informed him.

"No, I meant beautiful." his grin broadened.

"I am clearly not a girl, Horo Horo." he said, a frown appearing on his face.

"Could've fooled me." he laughed.

"Shut up! I am not a girl! I don't even look like one!" he shouted.

"Yes, you do. Have you seen your hips? You look like a cartoon that swallowed an hourglass." Horo chuckled.

"You want a piece of me!" he yelled angrily, preparing to swing at the obnoxious boy.

"Yup. Your ass to be specific." he smiled and pulled the Chinese boy into a passionate kiss, allowing his hand to trail down and grope said body part.

"Horo! Stop it! Not right now. Didn't you get enough last night? Honestly..." he sighed as he slipped back into the room, seating himself on the sofa and preparing to order breakfast.

"I'll never get enough of you." he smirked, cuddling up to the younger and planting a series of kisses up and down his neck.

"Hello? Room service? Yes, what do you have that two can share for breakfast?" Ren began, speaking into the phone whilst attempting to swat his husband off of his shoulder.

"Horo, what do you want? French toast, pancakes, toast, bagels, or muffins?" he asked.

"I want a bottle of syrup and you." he grinned.

"No, Horo Horo. I already said that twice now. If I have to tell you again, there will be hell to pay." he hissed, turning back to the receiver.

"We'll have pancakes, please." he began, giving Horo a warning look as he began making moaning noises behind him.

"Yes, that's suite 48B. Thank you." he put the phone down quickly.

"Horokeu Usui, you little pervert! I am killing you!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Whatever for, Renny, baby?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, don't you play dumb with me. I heard you making those noises and I was not amused. Thanks a lot for giving the room service a great show!" he said, stalking off to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. Horo Horo sat blankly for a moment after water began running before jumping up and attempting to enter as well, sadly finding it locked.

"Ren, let me in! I need a shower!" he yelled.

"Right, and I'm the Queen of England! Believe it or not, Horo, showers were really invented for cleaning, not fucking." the younger's muffled voice came from inside.

"How come you don't wanna be with me right now?" he asked, pouting.

"Because I'd really much rather get ready, buy some clothes and have fun on the beach with a certain blue-haired Ainu I married. I think that we got to at least be able to have fun together some way other than sex, don't you?" he replied, turning the water off.

"Do I get a say in the clothes you buy?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" Ren snorted.

"Hmph. Meanie. At least I have Milk to keep me company. Isn't that right, Milk?" he cooed, cuddling his monkey when the bell rang.

"Hi! Oh, thanks!" he said, stepping back for room service to get through.

The man who brought it grinned and winked before leaving, saying, "Looks like you gettin' a piece of ass, eh?"

"Not today... Stupid Chinese..." Horo grumbled after he left.

"What, Ainus just screw each other all day?" Ren asked, stepping out of the bathroom fully dressed, the last traces of water dripping from his hair.

"No! But I really want to stay here and be with you..." he whined, pulling out the puppy dog face.

"It's not working this time, Horo Horo. Making love isn't enough for me, koibito. I want more than that... I want..." Ren trailed off.

"What do you want?" he asked, interested.

"Well, it's hard to describe. I just want to know that it isn't just the sex that keeps us together. Do you understand?" he asked hopefully, a frown on his calm face.

"Yeah. It's cool. Let's eat, I'm starved!" he said, a bit too quickly for Ren's liking.

"Fine. I can see that you obviously aren't interested in coming, so I'll just go by myself." he snapped, stalking out of the room.

"Ren!" Horo called, running after him, the pancakes completely forgotten.

"Ren, wait up! I'm sorry!" he said, trying to keep up with the other's fast pace.

"It's okay, Horo. I'll just go by myself. There's no sense in forcing you to come. I'm not upset. I just want some time to think, now." he said softly.

"No, Ren, it's not okay. I can tell you're angry at me, so what can I do to make you happy? Come on, you choose. If you want to go to the beach, we'll go. If you want to go eat, we'll eat." he offered.

"No thanks, Horo. I just need some time to myself. I need to figure things out." he snapped, breaking into a run and disappearing in the crowd.

"Damnit!" Horo cursed, searching for Ren's head in the sea of people. Eventually, he gave up, however, returning to the pancakes and scarfing them up hungrily.

**MEANWHILE**

Tears began to well up in Ren's eyes as he stared out over the ocean. He blinked them away hastily. "I will not cry. I don't cry. No Tao cries. I don't need him." he told himself.

"Who am I kidding? I can't live without him anymore. I just don't get it. Why doesn't he want to just hang out with me? If I had known that marrying him meant giving up the part of him I love most, I'd never have done it. I like being able to talk to him, to spill out my soul without fear. I like riding on a snowboard with him all day and exchanging gifts at Christmas time. What happened to change that?" he asked the silence.

'Why are you telling yourself? Go tell him! Even mother said communication is the key to a successful marriage!' One part of his mind replied.

'Maybe, but just look who she's married to. Besides, I don't think they've been in the same bed for years! You don't want that, Ren!' another argued.

"I'm so confused." he groaned, holding his head in his hands.

'Go talk to him! You can work things out!' the first told him.

'No way! After what he did, he should come to you! You don't want to be a baby, do you?' the second retorted.

"Maybe I'll just sleep on it. But for now I'll watch the stars." he said softly.

**MORNING**

The next morning, a hand gently shook his arm. "Huh?" he blinked blearily up at a skimpily clad girl.

"Hello, handsome!" she called.

"I must have fallen asleep." he said to himself, sitting up to realize a herd of girls were surrounding him. He yelped and jumped up, running from the Barbie clones.

"Come back! I want to have your babies! I want your number!" they shouted, chasing him. He ran as fast as he could across the beach, eventually hiding behind a building. The mob rushed past and he breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to head to the hotel and came face-to-face with the, god forbid it, female life guard.

"Augh! You're everywhere!" he jumped.

"Why, hello, sexy." she said seductively, placing a hand on his chest.

"Look, I really don't have time to deal with you right now, okay? Besides, shouldn't you be watching the water?" he pointed out, backing up slightly.

"Oh, those kids can wait awhile. I've got something more interesting to stare at." she purred, stepping closer.

"Hey, woman, I've got things to do, places to go, people to talk to. I seriously don't have time for this. Let me go." he demanded. Suddenly, a cry rang out from the water as a young child thrashed about, unable to stay afloat. Ren glanced at the woman, expecting her to go help, but she just drew closer.

Finally, he huffed out a large breathe and ran into the water. He plunged into the salty water, ignoring the sudden cold and the burn of his eyes. He shot through the water in a flash, snatching the little girl and pulling her to the surface, making sure to keep her head above the water as he pulled her to shore. He lay her out flat on the sand, quickly realizing she wasn't breathing. He pinched her nose and leaned down to blow air into her lungs, then pumped her chest, repeating the process several times.

"C'mon, dammit! Breathe!" he ordered, pushing her chest once more. In desperation, he summoned his furyoku as he pumped her chest, giving it a boost of power. Suddenly, she began to cough up the salty water, her eyes blinking open. He smiled and sighed in relief, then turned to the life guard.

"You... You little bitch! Do you realize that she could have died just now, and it would have been your fault? You're so busy trying to get the guys that catch your fancy into your bed, you don't pay attention to the lives you're putting at risk! I could kill you! I really could!" he yelled, slapping her across the face.

All of a sudden, faintness took over, and he swayed slightly, shivering with cold. The paramedics quickly lay him onto a stretcher and wheeled him and the girl to the ambulance.

"Horo? Where is Horo? I need him. I need to tell him that I'm sorry! I have to tell him!" he yelled, going into hysterics and struggling against the straps.

"Horo! Horo. Horo..." he mumbled as he drifted to sleep from the drug they had injected into him.

**ELSEWHERE – (We go back in time to just after Ren left)**

Meanwhile, Horo had waited in the room, expecting Ren back that night. Worry overcame him as the hours stretched on. He paced back and forth as afternoon drew near and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels tensely. Suddenly, one of the news channels caught his eye as he saw footage of a purple-haired teenager ducking into the water farther out into the ocean than normal swimmers went.

"Huh? Ren? The hell is he doing?" he wondered aloud, watching with interest as the spike of hair appeared once more, a bit of brown hair joining it. He saw his husband drag the girl onto the sand and begin CPR.

"C'mon, dammit! Breathe!" he demanded, a look of desperation in his eyes, though the rest of him seemed calm and collected. A small flash of yellow sparked into his hands as he pushed her chest with greater force, her entire body trembling with the shockwave. The girl coughed up the water, and paramedics began to put her on a stretcher.

"You... You little bitch! Do you realize that she could have died just now, and it would have been your fault? You're so busy trying to get the guys that catch your fancy into your bed, you don't pay attention to the lives you're putting at risk! I could kill you! I really could!" he yelled at the life guard, and a loud slap resounded. Horo grinned happily; he had almost thought Ren was out there cheating on him.

"Horo? Where is Horo? I need him. I need to tell him that I'm sorry! I have to tell him!" Ren yelled hysterically as they attempted to take him to the hospital.

"Horo! Horo. Horo..." he grew quiet as the drugs made their way through his body, the doors closed and the ambulance drove off.

"That was our leading story on Sky News One. Please stay tuned for the scoop on this 'Horo' and the mystery behind the yellow light that saved the girl." said a male reporter.

"Ren..." Horo whispered and ran out, heading to the hospital.


	3. Honeymoon Day 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER THREE – Honeymoon Day 4

"Hello, miss. I'm here for Usui Ren. He might also go by Tao Ren. He's the Chinese boy brought in after saving a drowning girl." Horo Horo rushed out in one frantic breath to the woman at the desk in the hospital. She was a finicky, book-wormy-looking woman in what Horo guessed was her late fifties. She wore gobbing make-up that lathered on her face freakishly, and she looked like plastic surgery went seriously wrong when it came to her.

"Well, a lot of people want to see him, now. I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until he's all better and let out." she said, smacking loudly on her gum and adding more mascara to her already overdone make-up.

"You don't understand, I'm Horokeu Usui. Ren is my husband." he said, hoping she wouldn't prolong his exposure to her.

"Sir, I have seen at least ten other people giving me the same crap. Please leave." she said, pointing the direction of the door before adding, "Unless you want a piece of this, sexy." She slapped her butt and Horo felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. She was probably enough for a straight guy to become gay.

"Err... no... thanks... I need to see Ren, my husband. I'll prove it! Let me see..." he rummaged through his wallet, pulling out his identification cards, credit cards, pictures of Ren and him together, and a marriage license.

"See! That's our marriage license! And that's my identification!" he yelled in triumph. She glanced over them speculatively.

"Fine. Give this slip to the guard over there and go to room number 359. And if he doesn't want you, you've always got a place in MY bed." she said, writing out a pass. He took it and made his way through reporters and girls to get through to the guard, passing through easily. He walked through the halls, got lost once, asked for directions and found the room.

He entered the room after taking a deep breath and sat beside the bed, staring at his koi's pale face and watching his chest move up and down with each labored breath. His dark violet hair was mussed up and had mud caking into it with grains of sand. He listened to the comforting beep of the machines, reassured that his love was fine.

'At least he's breathing on his own.' he thought.

"Ren... I never thought I'd see you like this. You were always so strong. I never thought I'd have to see you wires, needles and tubes sticking out all over you... Just don't die on me, Love." he whispered.

"Hello. You are Horo, I presume? What's your relation to the patient?" a tall doctor stepped in with a clipboard. He was a stocky, thin man with messy blonde hair and dull blue eyes. He had a sleepy yet serious aura about him and rather reminded Horo Horo of Faust.

"Yes, I'm Horo Horo, Ren's husband. How is he? Is he going to be okay?" he asked hopefully.

"He went into post-trauma shock after exhausting himself and got hysterical; he's going to be fine but he's doped up with drugs right now. He'll be good to go today as long as someone can take him, and he must follow our instructions to the letter. He's going to need plenty of bed rest and liquids to bring down his fever. Apparently, he's come down with one of the viruses spreading around. It's just a common cold, nothing to get too worried over, but we don't want to make it worse so he must stay in bed at least two days. You watch over him and make sure he takes these, the instructions are on the bottle, and even if he seems okay, he must take them until they are all gone. You're going to have to have some patience, he seems to be a very stubborn, hard-headed kid." the man said, handing him a bottle. Horo chuckled.

"That's my Ren, alright." he said, his nerves easing.

"Oh, by the way, is it okay if the girl sees him? She's been asking ever since they got here, but it's ultimately up to you." he said as he took some of the needles and tubes out of Ren's arms.

"Uh, sure." he answered.

"Good, I'll go tell her. Oh, and make sure you hold on to that one, he's a fine young man with a good heart." he said.

"How do you know?" the Ainu asked, causing the man to pause at the door.

"He risked his life and even used furyoku in public to save a young human girls' life... Not many would do that." the doctor replied.

"Then you're a shaman? Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Dr. Faust IX." the man said.

"Faust? Any relation to Faust XIII from Germany who lives in Japan now at the Funbari Onsen and is married to Eliza?" he asked.

"Ah, you know my brother? I am the younger of the two of us. Give him my regards when you go back, ne? And tell him... He doesn't need to apologize." he said softly before heading out the door.

"What was that all about? Oh, well. Ren'll be fine, and that's good enough for me." he smiled happily down at his husband, then frowned as he recalled their last conversations before this mess. Fragments of Ren's words floated through him, and he began to piece together what Ren had meant...

"_Because I'd really much rather get ready, buy some clothes and have fun on the beach with a certain blue-haired Ainu I married. I think that we got to at least be able to have fun together some way other than sex, don't you?"_

"_It's not working this time, Horo Horo. Making love isn't enough for me, koibito. I want more than that... I want..."_

"_Well, it's hard to describe. I just want to know that it isn't just the sex that keeps us together. Do you understand?"_

"_Fine. I can see that you obviously aren't interested in coming, so I'll just go by myself."_

"_It's okay, Horo. I'll just go by myself. There's no sense in forcing you to come. I'm not upset. I just want some time to think, now."_

"_No thanks, Horo. I just need some time to myself. I need to figure things out."_

"_Horo? Where is Horo? I need him. I need to tell him that I'm sorry! I have to tell him!"_

"_Horo! Horo. Horo..."_

"Hey, mister!" a bouncy girl with brown hair bounded in and climbed onto a chair excitedly, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Hi, there. You must be..." he searched his mind for the name they had said on TV.

"Priscilla! I'm Priscilla Grokey!" she supplied him with the answer, a huge smile on her face as she wiggled in the seat. A small groan came from the bed and honey colored orbs blinked open, a bewildered expression in them.

"Hey." Horo greeted him with a light smile.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked.

"The hospital! It was so cool! I was all like, 'augh!' And you were all like, 'I'll save you!' And then you did and you kissed me and you slapped a girl and it was totally awesome!" Priscilla said hyperactively.

"Huh? The... hospital? Why am I at the hospital?" he asked, sitting up and clutching his head as a pang of headache hit him.

"You saved Priscilla here from drowning and gave her CPR." Horo reiterated the story in Japanese so Priscilla couldn't understand.

"What? I... I don't remember... I just remember these girls; hundreds and hundreds of girls chasing me and screaming at me and shoving their breasts in my face. It was horrifying! Oh my god, why the hell do I remember girls! Then I... I needed to see you. I needed to tell you... I'm sorry Horo. Really, I am. You don't have to do things you aren't interested in." he whispered in Japanese as well, hugging him closely.

"No, Ren. That's it. This is the last time you blame yourself for things automatically. It isn't you, koi. It was me. From now on, what you're interested in, I am, too... or at least I'm pretending to like it and going along with it despite the inner boredom." Horo grinned.

"Are you gay?" Priscilla asked, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Huh? Who is this?" Ren asked.

"Priscilla Grokey. You saved her from drowning." Horo said.

"Stop talking in weird languages!" she whined.

"Yes. I suppose some would say we are gay. We do rather prefer homosexual, because then it at least sounds somewhat professional." Horo told her.

"Eww! He KISSED me! I was kissed by a gay guy! That was my first kiss, you bastard!" she shrieked and ran off, wiping her lips and tongue.

"...That was weird..." Ren said after a while.

"I never realized the profanity that children know at such young ages these days." Horo said in shock.

"Really? I did. At age three, I cussed off this forty-year-old man and made him cry. What I don't get is why she was wiping her tongue. I don't think if I was giving CPR, I would start tonguing her. The only one I'd do that with is you." Ren said.

"Do tell." Horo grinned suggestively. Ren leaned in and slowly kissed him, licking playfully on his bottom lip. Horo opened his mouth, welcoming Ren's warm tongue and making a light moan. Ren explored for a moment before pulling away.

"Am I a good kisser, or what?" he asked slyly.

"Me thinks you have surpassed the master, my koibito. Yoda can teach you no more." Horo said, imitating Star Wars.

"Damn. No more daytime TV for you. That rubbish is polluting your brain." Ren snorted.

"No it isn't!" Horo said indignantly.

"What is the second line in the first episode of the first series of Squibbish and Banana Boy?" Ren asked absently. (A/N: I'm pretty sure I made up Squibbish and Banana Boy... If not, I don't own it!)

"Your squash is flat, Banana Boy!" Horo proclaimed.

"I rest my case." Ren stated with a triumphant smirk.

"No fair!" Horo whined.

"When can I leave, then?" Ren asked hopefully.

"Today. About that... you sort of have to stay in the room. You're sick and it's doctor's orders that you get bed rest and liquids and take this medicine until it's all gone." Horo said.

"No way in hell are you keeping me in a damn bed all day." Ren snorted.

"C'mon, Ren. Do it for me? I want you to get better... You'll also be glad to know that an employee from the airport delivered your bag while you were gone yesterday." Horo added.

"It's too bad we didn't get to do anything yesterday... You know what? I'm going to make it up to you. There's nothing better to do when I have to stay in bed..." Ren said, winking suggestively.

"Ah... you're up. Well, here are the release papers for you to sign and you can take the back door just down the hall to escape the reporters. Good luck." Faust entered again and removed the rest of the needles from Ren's arms.

"Thanks, Faust." Horo said as he initialed the papers and stood. He leaned down and swooped Ren up bridal style, earning a yelp of surprise and a struggle in protest.

"Let me down, baka! I can walk! I'm not a damn girl!" Ren snapped.

"Oh, don't ruin the fun, koi." Horo said with a grin and carried him all the way back to the hotel. Ren cursed most of the way back and pouted the rest of the time when he realized he wasn't getting anywhere. They swept into the elevator and Ren pushed the button.

"Just to warn you, Ren, I sort of have a program on TV we need to watch together." Horo said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as he released Ren from his grip.

"What kind of program?" Ren asked suspiciously.

"It's a... workshop." Horo Horo told him.

"I got all the supplies for it." he added.

"If it's one of those stupid 'enhance your sex life' shows again, I'm going to kill you." Ren said carelessly.

"It's not." Horo said quickly. The elevator doors drew open and the two of them entered their room. Ren sighed and sank into the couch, exhausted.

"Here." Horo anticipated Ren's next request and handed him a glass of cool milk. Ren smiled.

"I love you, Horo-koi." he said.

"We have about an hour left to go before the show. Let's watch the Amazing Race." Horo said happily.

"That stupid game show where teams of two race and do stupid tasks for a mere one million American dollars?" Ren asked in a bored tone.

"That's the one." Horo replied, used to Ren's cynical evaluation of his favorite shows.

"Those fruits can't beat us!" one team said. Ren's eyebrow twitched.

"I really didn't think that those gay guys were going to make it past the first round." the second team stated. Ren frowned and shifted in his seat, grabbing Horo's hand and squeezing it.

"We're not in this for the money, we're here to beat the homos." the third team laughed.

"Bastard! I'm fucking rooting for Lynn and Alex!" Ren shouted at the screen. (A/N: The teams didn't really say those things, and I don't own Lynn and Alex, who are actually on the show.)

"Calm down, Ren." Horo said, eyes glued to the screen.

After the show...

"Ha! Lynn and Alex are still in even though they stopped to help the brothers! Ha, ha, ha! They had fucking better win! I want to kill Rob and Amber! Bastard makes fun of US!" Ren screamed. (A/N: Don't own the brothers or Rob and Amber. Rob is the only one who really makes fun of homosexuals.)

"...Ren? Which do you think is hotter? Lynn, or Alex?" Horo asked with a grin.

"What? You're kidding, right? I don't like anyone but you." Ren said.

"Oh, come on! You can tell me! Personally, I like Lynn better." Horo stated. Ren scowled.

"No way. Alex is much more fit and has more muscles. I like his hair better, too." he grumbled.

"Can I go kill him?" Horo asked. Although he had said it didn't bug him that Ren had preferences, he found jealousy begin to boil up from within.

"No, you can't. Jeez, cool down. You don't see me getting all worked up over the things you find attractive about others. Even though I admit, it is cute seeing you jealous, you should trust me. I trust that you'd never leave me, and that you'd tell me about anything consequential." Ren said.

"Err... right." Horo grinned nervously.

"So, what are we supposed to watch, then?" Ren asked, not noticing the guilty look on his koibito's face. Horo Horo flipped the channels and came to a hula dancing lesson.

"Here it is! This'll be fun!" Horo said happily, pulling out grass skirts.

"No way in the eighth circle of hell are you getting that, that THING on me and making me dance this!" Ren snarled.

"Pweaze?" the Ainu gave him the infamous puppy dog eyes. Ren made a growling sound deep in his throat and rolled his eyes, mumbling an incoherent response which Horo took to mean he was ecstatic about the deal. They changed into the grass skirts and Ren had to slap Horo Horo a few times before the lesson began.

"Hola, friends! My name is Hakiki, and I will be teaching you how to hula dance! Please remember, hula is not just a dance. It is the soul expressed in motion. Every movement in hula has a specific meaning, and every expression of the dancer's hands has great significance. Your body motion must represent plants, and animals, even war. You must believe you have become the life form you express. Chants must also accompany the dance to aid in telling the dancer's story." the skimpily clad woman on the screen explained.

"What a load of bullshit." Ren mumbled.

"Shh... this is so cool!" Horo whispered as he attempted to follow Hakiki's instructions.

"Check it out, I'm a fish!" Horo exclaimed blissfully.

"Horo, I have something to tell you. I see dumb people." Ren said. Horo frowned.

"If you'd just try it, you'd have fun! Be a better sport!" he urged Ren.

"No." Ren replied, crossing his arms. "This is stupid."

"You're just scared that I'm a better dancer than you. Chicken!" Horo taunted him.

"I am not!" he snapped, standing and assuming the bird-like position she was demonstrating.

"I am so getting you back for this..." Ren ground out. Horo grinned.

"See? It's fun!" he stated.

"I hope you find the true joy of dancing hula, and connect with your inner peace. Goodbye!" Hakiki chortled as the show went off.

"Thank kami-sama." Ren muttered, changing into his poofy, black pants and flopping down onto the bed. The exhausted Chinese boy promptly fell asleep.

When he awoke, he found to his surprise that it was almost nine P.M. Standing, he padded through the door to find his husband watching the news. It was still hung up on Ren's daring rescue and the golden light that shot from his hands. He crept up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck, slipping his hands under his shirt.

"Come to bed, Love." he whispered huskily, landing a trail of kisses along his jaw.

"I'm not tired." Horo whined. Ren climbed over the sofa and into his lap.

"I wasn't talking about going to sleep." he breathed into Horo Horo's ear. Horo caught on and smirked. He swept the Chinese shaman into his arms and they went to the bedroom. He placed Ren onto his feet and turned to lock the door. When he turned around, he was roughly pushed against the cool wood. Ren easily pushed away the offending shirt and ground their hips together.

"Ren!" Horo gasped in ecstasy. Their hungry kiss continued as they made their way to the huge bed and Ren shoved Horo down onto the sheets, looming over him.

"I'm on top this time, Ainu-baka." he said, pushing Horo back down with a hand when he attempted to flip them.

"I've never been uke to anybody..." Horo mused.

"I know, silly. You shouldn't get all the fun." Ren purred, straddling his stomach.

"Alright, then. Show me what you've got." Horo grinned, baring his teeth.

"I'm going to make you swallow your words with this." Ren growled, holding up a pair of black, artificial fur-lined, fuzzy handcuffs. Horo's eyes widened.

"When did you get those?" he asked incredulously.

"I have my ways, and I'm about to have my way with you." Ren smirked mischievously as he cuffed the Ainu to the bed post.

"You're mine." he murmured, running his hands over his husband's smooth, muscled chest. He then leaned down and began to place light, teasing kisses over his body, enjoying the way Horo would arch his back, calling his name. He could feel his erection growing and knew that Horo probably wasn't fairing any better. He stood on the bed, twisting his body around one of the bed posts, making a show as he rid himself of his pants. Horo made a groaning sound and pulled against the chain of the cuffs.

"Ah, ah, ah..." Ren wagged his finger at Horo as he moved over him again. His hands traveled down to the hem of Horo's pants and slowly began to pull downwards until it was gone. He ran his tongue along Horo's stomach and chest as he made his way up to sit on him once more.

"God, Ren!" Horo cried out as Ren began to make small pelvic movements.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Ren asked playfully as Horo could no longer conjure coherent words and seemed to have resigned himself to make little noises of pleasure.

"No, it's just me." Ren answered his own question as he kissed Horo, bringing his tongue into his mouth.

"I think you're having way too much fun. What the hell do you do when I'm away?" Horo grunted as they pulled away.

"I think very naughty thoughts." Ren said slowly and precisely, gazing into husky cerulean orbs.

"Like what?" Horo asked.

"Like this." Ren said, pressing his erection between Horo's legs, causing Horo to gasp and arch upward into him.

"I like the way you think." he said, breathing heavily.

"You'll like this even more..." Ren's voice trailed off as he ran his hands up the insides of Horo's thighs, causing a shiver of pleasure to race through Horo's body. Ren slowly removed Horo's boxers, imagining the thrill of torturing and pleasing his Ainu.

"I love you, Horo-koi." he whispered, leaning down to eye level with the blue-haired boy. He then moved downward, placing feather-soft kisses along his chest. When he reached his navel, he dipped his tongue in and out, hearing a soft moan emit from the man beneath him and feeling his body tremble with desire as he tugged on his bonds again. He moved lower down to his goal, licking lightly at it as a cat would his milk, driving Horo to unimaginable lengths of torment.

"Ren! Ren, more! Please!" he begged, thrusting his hips up in desperation.

"Not so tough, now, are you?" Ren grinned and, holding Horo's knees, drew his throbbing member into his mouth slowly, enticingly. Horo tried to buck his hips upward again, screaming his torture and yanking at the chain harder. Ren began to suck, tickling lightly with the tip of his tongue, trying to relax his throat and ward off his gag reflex. Horo's legs shook with need, his whole body screaming for Ren.

"Please, Ren, please..." he pleaded, shivering in desire. Ren pulled away again to stare at him, one hand massaging his muscled chest while the other trailed up his inner thigh.

"Hah! Ren!" Horo yelped, pulling his head up to capture Ren's lips in hopes of a cease in the torture Ren was putting his aching member through. Ren kissed back eagerly as his hand grasped his lover's cock, pumping it slowly. Horo thrust up into Ren's hand desperately, moaning loudly.

"Please!" he screamed. "Ren-koi, I can't take it anymore!"

"Alright, then. I think you learned your lesson." Ren chuckled and removed his own boxers, positioning himself.

"Brace yourself, it hurts." he whispered before slowly entering him. Horo's eyes widened and watered as he bit down on his lower lip to keep from screaming. He whimpered in pain, feeling blood in his mouth, but nothing compared to the pain of the foreign object within him. Ren stopped to allow him to catch his breath, kissing him apologetically.

"Tell me when you're ready." Ren whispered softly, understanding his torment.

"Not yet. Oh god, it hurts!" Horo gasped, trying to calm down and focus on something other than the pain.

"First time's the worst." Ren agreed, planting a series of bites and licks along his neck to distract him.

"Okay. I'm okay." Horo lied, closing his eyes and willing the pain to lessen. Ren nodded and slowly began to move, quickening his pace slowly over time. Waves of pleasure crashed over the Ainu, nearly covering the pain and his breath came in short bursts. Ren sped up even more, sliding in and out of his lover, and began to work Horo's member with his hand in time with his thrusts. Horo sighed in relief, the pain was completely covered by the pleasure Ren was providing, and gently, he began to pick up the motion as well.

"I love you, Ren." he whispered as they went faster, his arms still jerking at his bonds.

"I love you, too, Horo-koi." Ren replied, grunting as he added more speed.

"Oh, God, Ren, do that again!" Horo cried as Ren brushed his pleasure spot. Ren complied and hit it perfectly this time, producing a scream of pleasure. He continued to pound into that spot, earning moans and sighs of appreciation. They were both drawing near to their climaxes and they closed their eyes tightly, continuing their movements.

Finally, Horo could take it no more and came with one last cry. Ren felt the muscles tighten around him as Horo reached his climax and released himself with a moan. He pulled out in exhaustion and briefly remembered to release Horo from the chains before curling up to sleep. Horo dragged himself next to Ren with a drunken grin and took him into his arms, sighing one last time before sleep overtook him.


	4. Honeymoon Day 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER FOUR – Honeymoon Day 5

Ren's mind slowly began to drift back to reality and he blinked sleepily, focusing on the Ainu in his arms. Smiling softly, he closed his eyes and snuggled closer, causing the sleeping bluenette to open his eyes.

"Morning, Ren." he mumbled.

"No... Don't wanna get up..." Ren held on tighter.

"Neither do I. There's this terrible ache in my ass. How the hell do you do this and still have the energy to get up?" Horo Horo asked with a groan.

"I think up ways to kill people... You get used to it after a while. You hungry?" Ren asked.

"I guess." Horo replied. Ren picked up the phone, leaning over Horo to get it.

"Hello? I'd like to order a plate of pancakes for two with a side of bacon and a gallon of milk to suite 48B. Thanks." he stated quickly and hung up.

"Wow. You sound all business-like. It's so sexy." Horo grinned and captured his husband in a slow kiss. Ren grinned into the kiss and responded, leaning forward so Horo fell back into bed.

"C'mon Love. We have to shower." Ren said as he pulled away and stood. Horo attempted to follow but fell back and hissed in pain.

"Shit! That hurts!" he said. Ren chuckled and scooped Horo into his arms, carrying him to the bathroom.

"It isn't funny, Ren." Horo whined.

"And you said that _I_ need to stay in bed." Ren smirked, laying his lover in the huge tub and pouring warm water before getting in himself. He climbed over Horo without hesitation and began to kiss him passionately, one hand snaking around his waist while the other held the base of his neck, drawing him closer.

"Do I have to be the submissive again next time?" Horo asked in a whiny tone.

"No, I guess not. I'll be uke again if you want it." Ren replied, grabbing the soap and beginning to scrub.

"Don't forget to wash behind your ears." he reminded the Ainu.

"You sound like my mother." Horo groaned.

"Well, aren't I supposed to be taking care of you?" the Chinese teased. Finishing up, he stood and wrapped a towel around his waist, hearing the bell for their food. He opened the door.

"Just put the food on the coffee table." he instructed the woman.

"Oh, my, god! You're that, like, totally awesome and hot guy from TV!" she said in a nasal voice.

"...You're point being?" Ren raised a brow.

"I can't believe I get to meet you! And without your shirt on, either!" she squealed.

"You don't. You get to put my food on the table and leave." Ren said curtly.

"I can stay if you want. This suite gets awfully lonely." she said.

"No. I'm married." he growled.

"Oh, come on, I'm ten times the woman she'll ever be." the girl giggled.

"You're more than ten times the woman, because HE isn't a fucking woman!" he yelled. She stood there, looking like a fish, her mouth opening and closing.

"Ren? Is that food coming or do I have to beg for it?" Horo asked as he entered the room, putting a shirt over his head.

"Oh, hi. I'm Horo Horo." he smiled warmly at her.

"She just found out that I'm a married man." Ren explained, snatching the food and shutting the door.

"It's a bit hot. Let's wait a few minutes." Ren said as he pulled on his own clothes.

"Okay, then. Let's eat!" Horo gave a whoop of joy and sat down. Ren took the first bite of the syrupy mess of pancakes and pulled Horo close to him, kissing him. Horo responded quickly, and when Ren pulled away, made a small noise of protest.

"How's it taste?" Ren asked, washing down the food with a swig of milk.

"Sweet, just like you." Horo grinned and took a bite of his own. Ren finished his half first and stood to leave, only to have Horo pull him down into his lap.

"Try this." he said, kissing him softly with a bite of bacon in his mouth. Ren waited for him to swallow.

"It tastes best when you wash it down with a heaping helping of cold, delicious milk." he smiled evilly and snatched a glass of milk, only to pour it down Horo's neck.

"Holy shit, that's cold!" Horo yelped and jumped. Ren laughed and pointed at him from his seat on the floor.

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh? You want to know what I think is funny? This!" he pounced at Ren, but Ren was to fast for him and ran away to the kitchenette. Horo scrambled to his feet and went to follow him, only to find he'd armed himself with soda cans.

"Take another step and I swear I'll shake them and let them go." Ren said.

"You wouldn't." Horo took a step and soon found Ren prove him wrong as a sudden blast of diet coke was in his face. He started to scream when Ren put another open soda bomb down his pants. This meant war, grabbing the rest of his pancakes; he tossed them at Ren, who barely dodged them. They continued their match of food war until all food was officially gone, leaving Horo covered in various things and Ren trying to get syrup out of his hair.

"Shower time." Ren announced after he phoned downstairs for a clean-up crew. He and Horo headed into the bathroom and into the shower after a brief struggle with peeling off clothes, allowing the water to fall over them and wash away the final remnants of their battle.

"What do you want to do now?" Horo asked in a bored tone.

"I want to go to the gym and work out some. I've already lost valuable muscle endurance from the lack of activity. I can't allow myself to continue to slip." Ren said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't say you had a lack of activity, judging from last night," Horo grinned, "Anyways, Ren, you're sick. You got to stay in bed." Horo reminded him.

"I feel fine. I took the damned medicine. If I start to feel bad, I'll come right back." he assured him.

"I'll go with you. It's a nice show to watch, anyway." Horo grinned in a perverted way.

"If you come with me, you aren't going to stare. You distract me when you do that. You come, you work." the Chinese snorted. Horo frowned.

"Aww...that's no fun..." he whined.

"Too bad, so sad. Kisama." Ren muttered.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me. So pick me up and throw me down and show how much you like me." Horo chanted. Ren rolled his eyes, then smirked.

"I got the chains... shall I order a whip?" he asked.

"If it means I'm on bottom again, hell no." Horo said as they headed to the elevator. They pushed the button to the gym and waited patiently, Horo Horo whistling some obscure tune.

"...Horo-kun?" Ren frowned.

"Hai?" he replied.

"I was thinking about the other night... You said you were never sub to anyone before... Why would you say that if I already knew? ...Are you not telling me something?" he asked, his face hidden by his hair.

"O-Of course not, Ren. I never lied to you!" Horo replied nervously.

"You're certain I know everything I should? No old lovers are going to spring up anywhere?" Ren persisted.

"Nobody else is going to come up. You know everything." Horo gulped.

"Positive? I won't be angry if you had someone else before. You're a hot, sexy guy with a great personality. You're sure to attract many people, and no doubt you've had others in your love life. I just want to know for sure that you're telling me all there is to tell. I want to know you, and I can't do that unless you tell me everything." Ren stared hard at him.

"It's okay, Ren. There's no one else." Horo Horo faked a grin.

"Okay..." Ren said unbelievingly. The elevator stopped at the floor and they stepped into the large gym. Ren smiled determinedly.

"This is more like it!" he said, golden eyes sweeping over the equipment. Horo began waterfall tears.

"I found out what hell is like..." he sniffed. Ren lifted his shirt over his head and threw it at Horo before eagerly hopping onto one of the most advanced machines available. Horo mimicked his movements and grabbed some weights.

"Oh, come on, Horo. Don't be such a weak little cry baby. Suck it up and be a man." Ren rolled his eyes, his mind in training mode.

"I am a man! Your man." Horo grinned sexily, but Ren failed to see it as he had already moved on to another monstrous machine.

"Reeeeeen!" Horo whined.

"Not now. Training." Ren huffed as he used yet another machine. An hour later, Horo put down the weights and walked over to where Ren hung upside-down on a bar and was working his abs by pulling himself up over and over.

"Finally decide to do something more useful?" he asked, eyes closed as he lifted himself again.

"Yup!" Horo said, halting Ren before he could go upwards again and kissing him passionately in his upside-down state. Ren didn't respond, but didn't pull away.

"What was that for?" Ren asked.

"Because I love you and would like to go back to the room." Horo replied.

"Go on, then. I'll catch up with you later." Ren replied, returning to his fluid movements. Horo stood there a few more moments, watching as his husband went to some gymnastics bars and began to freestyle a routine.

"You do gymnastics?" he tried to stifle a laugh.

"Yes. It keeps my form and increases my flexibility and grace." Ren informed him as he swung about from bar to bar and did flips.

"You should consider trying it." Ren said as he back flipped off and landed cleanly before his next machine. Horo crossed his arms and fished some money out of his pocket. He used this to get a bottle of water which he handed to Ren, who had decided to take a break, and a soda, which he proceeded to drink himself. Horo was sitting slumped in a seat and Ren was sitting before him with his head leaned back on Horo's lap, eyes closed. Soon, his breath came evenly and he smiled slightly, and Horo knew he was asleep.

Carefully, so as not to wake him, he brought his husband into his arms bridal style and swept off to the elevator. He fumbled with the button, but managed okay and grinned down at the sleeping man he loved so much. Ren subconsciously cuddled closer to him and his smile broadened.

However, Ren's earlier question was still plaguing his mind. He had secrets he didn't want Ren to find. He had skeletons in his closet he hoped he could bury forever. What would happen if Ren found out? He shook his head to clear his thoughts and frowned slightly as he entered the room and laid Ren gently on the couch.

"I love you, Ren." he whispered and gave his cheek a quick kiss before picking up the phone.

"Hello? Room service?" he asked.

"What room is this?" the lady on the other end asked carelessly.

"Suite 48B." he replied. He heard her straighten in her seat.

"Yes sir! What may I do for you, sir!" she sounded suddenly nervous.

"Err... well... in your opinion, what is the most romantic meal I can order for a dinner for two?" he asked, feeling awkward.

"M-My opinion?" she squeaked.

"Yeah... Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked worriedly.

"Me? I'm fine! Are you fine! I'm fine! Everyone's fine! No problems here!" she burst out quickly.

"...Right... so what is romantic?" he repeated.

"Well, we have a wonderful lobster dish." she suggested. Horo cringed slightly.

"Can you give me any other suggestions? I don't think lobster is a good idea... tonight has to be perfect." he said.

"Yes! Of course! There's also a fried salmon marinated in white wine, or," she began.

"Anything other than seafood?" Horo cut her off.

'I didn't know seafood was so romantic... It's just so normal in Japan, it doesn't make much of an I Love You statement...' he thought.

"The only other thing I can think of is our chef's special spaghetti and meatball combo. The sauce is a secret recipe that can only be found here and it tastes absolutely exquisite with champagne." she answered after a moment.

"Perfect! I want that as soon as possible with the best champagne you can find and a cup of those breadstick things. Oh! Can I get some candles and a nice tablecloth, too?" he asked excitedly, glancing at his sleeping husband.

"Yes sir! Would you like some of our staff to act as waiters, some musicians, or entertainment specialists? Anything you need, sir, you just say the word!" she said.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with what I've got. Thanks." he hung up and sighed, staring at Ren.

"I'll tell you tonight... just please don't kill me." he said, praying that the night's schedule would take some of the sting of his confession from his love.

"I don't want to hurt you, baby. I can't hide it forever, though. It's killing me inside... that I have secrets from you." he whispered sadly.

He went to the bathroom silently and pulled off his clothes, tossing them over his shoulder into a corner. He turned the shower knob and tilted his head up to face the spray of warm water, his eyes closed but his muscles refusing to relax. Suddenly his back connected with the cold wall behind him and his eyes snapped open to stare into the yellow, cat-like eyes of his attacker. He was pressed firmly against the tiles and warm lips pushed against him as a hot tongue forced into his mouth. When Ren pulled away, they simply stared into each other's eyes. Horo was always mesmerized by those honey-colored slits that seemed to glow in day or night.

"You seem tense." Ren whispered huskily, his eyes studying Horo.

"It's nothing." Horo lied, trying to get into the mood Ren was obviously hungry for.

"I think it's something." Ren whispered straight into his ear.

"Does my koi need a little motivation?" he asked with a sexy smirk as he began to nibble Horo's ear. His mouth trailed down Horo's neck and chest, but still failed to gain any results. Ren pushed himself flush against Horo, visibly annoyed. He ground their hips together roughly and caressed the spots he knew from memory were sure to get Horo aroused, but nothing happened. Ren took a step back and surveyed Horo, a frown on his face.

"Horokue, what's wrong?" he asked after a moment.

"Nothing." Horo repeated.

"Bullshit! You NEVER turn down a chance to get laid with me! Whatever the hell you're thinking of must be pretty distracting for you to not even be slightly aroused! What the fuck is wrong! Tell me NOW!" he yelled angrily, arms crossed. A moment of silence passed before Ren sighed and looked at him sadly.

"Am I...not attractive? Did I...lose it?" he asked quietly, falling back against the opposite wall.

"No...No..." Horo murmured soothingly, wrapping his arms loosely around Ren. Ren leaned into his gentle embrace, his eyes watering slightly.

"Then what is it? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, searching Horo's eyes.

"I have something to tell you after dinner today, okay? It'll be fine... I've just got some things on my mind." he smiled weakly and left the shower. Ren followed and after they changed clothes, cuddled next to him happily and slowly fell asleep again.

Horo quietly moved to the door and shushed the employees on the other side, slowly moving everything in. The table was moved to the center of the room and covered with a table cloth. The food and silverware were set perfectly and the two seats placed side-by-side, the candles lit and the lights turned off. All the while, Ren slept peacefully on, unaware of the activities of the room he occupied.

Finally, just as Horo turned on some romantic music and turned, Ren woke. He slowly sat up and glanced around in confusion, spotting Horo to the side of the room. Horo grinned weakly and helped him relocate to the chair. He sat down himself and stared at Ren for a reaction.

"I...Horo, how did you?" Ren found himself at a loss for words and, realizing his weakness, kissed him passionately, unable to hide the joy on his face.

"I love you." he whispered against the kiss.

"I love you, too." Horo replied. Ren surveyed the meal again.

"It's all so perfect I'm afraid I'll ruin it." he said. Horo grinned and twisted some spaghetti around his fork and stabbed it into a meatball before holding it up to Ren's mouth. Ren slowly opened his mouth and tasted the sweet sauce.

"Exquisite...just like you." he grinned and mimicked Horo's actions with his own fork.

"Damn, that sauce really IS as good as the lady said." Horo murmured. Ren smirked and they continued their game of feeding each other for a moment before eating themselves. (WARNING: BLATANT LADY AND THE TRAMP RIP-OFF!) At the same time, they managed to get each end of the same noodle and began eating each end. Horo stared down wide-eyed at it and Ren simply continued to eat down it before pressing his lips against his lovers, sharing a slow, sweet kiss.

Horo leaned forward into the kiss, causing both of them to fall off their seats and onto the floor, earning a light laugh from Ren. They continued to kiss for a minute or two, each movement making the other hungrier and hungrier for more. Ren wrapped one leg over Horo, using it as leverage to pull himself up against him, their hips brushing. Ren smirked.

"So now my Ainu-baka wants to come out and play..." he blew into Horo's ear as Horo trailed kisses down his neck.

"Mmm..." Horo made a pleasured noise in response as he shivered from the hot breath.

"Tell me" Ren whispered seductively into his ear and ran his tongue along its edge.

"Hmm?" Horo mumbled, intent on working Ren's shirt off.

"Tell me what you wanted to tell me after dinner." Ren trailed his tongue down Horo's jaw and they kissed again.

"We're not done with dinner." Horo said, biting into the sensitive skin at Ren's neck, causing him to make a funny surprised sound.

"Yes, we are." Ren replied, pulling off Horo's shirt. Horo leaned back slightly and looked down at him with a wry grin.

"Dinner isn't over until everyone's full. I'm still hungry...for you." he made a growling sound deep in his throat. Ren laughed lightly, his eyes shining with mirth.

"I read that Ainu men are all warriors...is it true?" he asked coyly.

"Yeah." Horo answered.

"So you're supposed to hunt for your food, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah." Horo repeated.

"Then catch me if you can!" He grinned and kissed Horo quickly before running into the bedroom and locking the door behind him. Horo knocked on the door.

"Yeeeeeeeees?" Ren called in a sing-song voice.

"It's meeeeeeeeee!" Horo called back.

"Well, I know meeeeeeeeeee is a VERY clever man, so finding a way in shouldn't be a problem, should it? If he found a way to get me to fuck in a public bathroom with him, he sure as hell can find a way in here." Ren said playfully. Horo grinned at the memory. He'd almost gotten sent to hell getting Ren to do that, and in the end Ren enjoyed it more than he did.

"Alrighty, then, Mr. Sick. The Doctor will be in, in just a moment." he said, and reached into one of his bags to pull out a doctor's coat and put it on, then looked over his resources. He noticed a hairpin in the trash can and grabbed it, proceeding to pick the lock. Finally he managed to unlock the door and opened it to find Ren lying in a tempting pose on the bed, grinning sexily at him and dressed in nothing but a pair of short-short leather shorts.

"I see the doctor is here to give me a check-up... that IS what I planned for." he said innocently, twirling his finger on a lock of hair.

"I think we may need a little more than that..." Horo said, walking over and hovering over him.

"Oh, really? What have you got in mind?" Ren asked, placing a teasing kiss on his lips.

"We need to go for a complete physical here." Horo said, kissing him passionately. Ren moaned lightly into the kiss and tugged Horo's pants off, throwing them into a corner of the room. Horo ran his hands up over Ren's chest, feeling the muscles flex and ripple beneath his skin.

"That looks good..." he whispered huskily. Ren pulled away slightly.

"I think I want to change roles, oh mighty hunting doctor..." he said saucily.

"Oh, really?" Horo asked, amused.

"What say you are the loving husband and I be the lonely husband who has been waiting for this too long and can't be bothered to play teasing games anymore?" he asked.

"Will I still get to take off those sexy shorts?" Horo asked.

"Hell, yeah!" Ren answered eagerly.

"Then come here, you hungry little lover of mine!" Horo grinned and straddled Ren's hips, kissing him heatedly. He slowly undid the shorts and removed them, throwing them into some corner of the room. When the kiss broke, he brushed his lips down lower and lower over his husband's skin.

"Where the hell do you get all that kinky sex stuff, anyway, Ren?" he murmured. Ren blushed ten different shades of red.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out." he replied. Horo just hummed lightly and continued on his quest exploring Ren's body. Ren began to whimper in longing but Horo decided to push the limits of Ren's patience and tease him by kissing all around his thighs and hips.

"Horo, damn you, stop teasing and take me!" Ren growled. Horo smirked challengingly.

"I'll make a bet with you." he said evilly. Ren raised a brow questioningly.

"I bet you one night of me being uke and you on top that you can't make me climax without touching me at all." he said. Ren grinned.

"Are you serious?" he asked eagerly. Horo nodded.

"Get ready to be on bottom, koi, because I am going to wipe that confident grin off your face and into next week!" Ren said and moved from under Horo. He stood and turned on some music, turning on some dim lights as he began to slowly run his hands over his body. His tongue peeked out to slowly wet his lips and he rocked himself forward and back slowly, beginning to make erotic noises as he did so. He drew closer to the bed and leaned over Horo, who was looking very stunned. He leaned over him until he could feel Horo's slowly quickening breath on his face.

"Oh HORO..." he moaned and began to rock himself again, never once touching Horo. Horo gulped hard and tried not to look at the scene before him, but he could already feel his excitement rising as Ren moved his hands over his body, following his curves, down his wide hips, over his pale skin and beginning to stroke his own cock. Horo watched in aroused fascination as Ren continued his little game. He could feel Ren's body heat and warm breath and knew he was coming close. Ren moved his head down between Horo's legs and blew on his arousal, sending him over the edge.

Horo moaned as he came and then whispered, "Damn you to hell, Ren. Hell, I say!" Ren came up to eye level with Horo and smirked.

"I think I'll take my one night the day after tomorrow, thank you." he said with an air of superiority.

"Why not tomorrow?" Horo asked.

"Because I'll be tired after all our traveling, baka." Ren smirked knowingly.

"Traveling?" Horo repeated.

"Yes. I don't think we should stay here after the other day's scene, so I've called for one of my jets to be sent down tomorrow to take us to your Ainu village. We'll stay there a few days and then decide where to go from there." Ren said. Horo looked shell-shocked.

"B-But Ren! We don't want to go there! It...um...it's boring!" he tried to say.

"Horo, every time you tell me about it, you tell me how great it is to snowboard there and how it has such wonderful scenery and beautiful lush coltsfoot fields and you seem very happy. I thought you'd be happy to go there and show me the place you grew up. Besides, you haven't gone back since before the shaman tournament, it'll be fun." Ren said with a yawn. Horo cuddled up to Ren and held him protectively.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you end up hating it." he murmured into Ren's violet hair. Ren made a small noise of agreement before nodding off, leaving Horo to stare nervously at the ceiling, hoping he hadn't gotten himself into more than he could handle...


	5. Honeymoon Day 6 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King

CHAPTER FIVE – Honeymoon Day 6 Part 1

"Horo, wake up." Horo made a few grumbling noises and turned over, clutching his pillow.

"Horo..." the warning tone became evident, but Horo Horo only snuggled further into his warm cocoon of covers. Strong hands soon flipped him upward and hoisted him over a shoulder, carrying him to a chair in which he was shoved.

His eyes opened at his rude disturbance but he was silenced by warm lips covering his and a hot tongue being rammed down his throat. He kissed back feverishly as hands worked over his body, fully awakening him. He felt his boxers being tugged off and soon the lips left his. He made a noise of protest at the loss of heat but gasped in pleasure at the burning feeling that covered his arousal. The blood rushed downwards, leaving him woozy and light-headed. He moaned and thrust his hips into the warm mouth of his lover. His hands tangled into the dark hair, pushing himself in deeper.

"Oh god, Ren!" he screamed as the tongue moved over the tip of his shaft. Suddenly, the mouth pulled away, leaving him desperate for more.

"Ren! What the hell?" a female voice answered him. His eyes shot up to see pale, orange eyes and long black hair sweeping into a small, cute face. Swollen pink lips quivered slightly as she stared in slight fear at him. He stared back at her curvy, girlish figure in shock and confusion.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kaede?" She frowned at his outburst.

"You didn't actually think that Ren guy would stay with you after he found out about us, did you?" she asked, pompously flipping some hair back.

"He left you, of course. He didn't want any 'used equipment.' After all, he gave you his virginity and you made him think you gave him yours. I told you I'd get you back, Horo. You are mine." she said cruelly.

"You low bitch!" he growled at her. She raised a brow.

"Who's low? Face it, Horo, you brought yourself to my level the moment you said 'I do.' You married him with a lie. You might even be lower than I am. Your heart is as black as the day I met you." she hissed.

"I...I didn't...I..." Horo struggled for words.

"Things weren't supposed to turn out like this..." tears sprang into his eyes as he tried to imagine a life without Ren.

"You see, now, don't you? I'm all you have left. I told you before, Horo. No one else will ever want you. You will only ever be your father." At those words, anger surged up in Horo. He clenched his fist and punched her, causing a loud cracking noise to come from her mouth. Blood dribbled down her chin and her jaw hung slack at an odd angle. Strangely, she grinned painfully, eyes full of malice.

"You see? I told you so." Horo shot up in bed, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. He glanced around, recognizing the familiar hotel room. Gulping loudly, he slowly brought his gaze down beside him. Empty... He ran a hand over the cold sheets and clenched them in his fist, bringing them up to his nose to smell Ren's familiar scent of soap and peaches. His eyes filled with tears and he brought his knees to his chest, hugging them to him.

'He left me...' he thought sadly.

"Horo! Time to...oh, you're already up. That's good. Breakfast is here... Horo? What's wrong?" Ren came in dressed in his 'poofy' pants but halted in the doorway, seeing Horo's tear-filled face. Worry instantly seized him.

"Oh my god, Horo, what happened?" Ren wrapped his arms around the Ainu's shoulders in a comforting embrace, his voice almost panicky at seeing his koi's distress. Horo let a few tears fall as he hugged Ren tight against him, burying his face in Ren's hair, breathing in Ren's peach shampoo.

Ren hesitated before asking, "...Was it..._that_?" Horo pulled Ren closer, which was all the answer Ren needed. Ren held Horo in his warm embrace a moment before pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"Horokeu...you know he can't get you. You know you aren't him. You don't have to be like him. He doesn't control you. He's in jail hundreds of miles away." he said softly, brushing a few stray strands of hair from his face. Horo nodded shakily.

"I...I know... I just... All along I was..." Ren nodded and tightened his hold on Horo.

"I know...I know..." he whispered soothingly. He hated mornings like these. He was one of the few people who knew that Horo had a much deeper past than was told.

A group of Ainu, Horo's ancestors included, had left for Canada to avoid the discrimination in Japan. That was where Horo was born, though he was still a citizen of Japan. He had lived there until he was about six. When he was five, his father's already bad drinking problem became an abuse problem as well. He would beat Horo's mother when he was in a bad mood. Horo at that time was quite the carpenter, and when his father asked him to make a big, long box, had thought he would finally make his dad proud. Little did he know what his father would use it for...

The day after its completion, his father killed his mother, dumped her in the box and sent it over the edge of a bridge into a nearby lake. A few weeks later, Horo was working on his father's next request, under the impression his mom was visiting relatives and that he was to build a box about half the size of his last one... That's when the police showed and sent his dad to prison. Horo, being a Japanese citizen, was shipped to child services there and the kind Usui family adopted him and he discovered blue hair dye.

"All that time I was making her coffin...and I was working on my own." Horo said softly, allowing Ren to lift him onto his lap and cradle him in his arms, rocking him gently back and forth. Then, amidst the sobs in the otherwise silent room, Ren's velvety voice rang out eerily as he began to sing in Chinese. Horo couldn't understand the words, but it gave him the sense that Ren was doing his best to comfort him, and the tune had a calming effect on him. He snuggled closer, his eyes beginning to drift shut to the odd melody.

When next he opened his eyes, he saw Ren pacing around with a cell phone to his ear, apparently having a very heated conversation in Chinese. A moment later Ren noticed him and halted before saying a few final words to the one he spoke with.

"Good morning, koi." he said as he set the phone down and went to capture Horo's lips in a chaste kiss which Horo deepened. Horo rolled Ren onto his back and licked at his lips until Ren conceded to grant him entry. Ren moaned softly into the kiss, tangling his hands in Horo's blue hair and wrapping his legs around his waist as Horo moved over him. They broke apart and Horo leaned his forehead on Ren's, staring into his two slit-like, golden eyes.

"I love you so much." Horo whispered, rubbing his hands lightly up and down Ren's lower back. Ren smiled up at him.

"I love you, too." he whispered back. Horo kissed Ren one more time and made to get up and get ready, but Ren's legs only tightened their hold on him. He stopped and looked at Ren's mischievous smirk.

"Take me with you." Ren said, wrapping his arms around Horo's neck. Horo smiled and put one arm up under Ren's ass to lift him, the other going around Ren's upper body to keep him from falling. He lifted his husband up and carried him off to the bathroom as Ren showered his neck with appreciative kisses. He went straight into the shower and turned it on when Ren lowered himself to his feet. Ren yelped as the water hit him, instantly soaking through his clothing.

"Horo Horo, you asshole!" he yelled, though he was smiling. Horo smirked.

"Oh, Ren, just be quiet." he murmured as he pinned him to the wall and kissed him. He slowly undid the clasps of Ren's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, followed soon after by his pants and boxers. Ren moved to take hold of Horo's lightly blushing member, but a larger hand caught his. Their eyes met.

"Let me pleasure you, Ren..." he breathed, and Ren nodded, lowering his arms and leaning back on the wall for support. Horo Horo grinned reassuringly and ran his hands down Ren's sides, tracing his curves as though discovering him for the first time. His hands came up and brushed the hair out of Ren's face, tracing over his eyelids and a finger moving over his lips. Horo sighed as his hands roamed his husband's chest. This was how he wanted to remember Ren if Ren ever left him. His hands mapped out everything that was Tao Ren, as though it would be the last chance to do so, leaving not even an inch untouched.

Ren was confused. Ever since last night Horo hadn't been himself, and now he was being so gentle and slow, as though trying to savor the moment before losing it. He gasped when Horo reached the source of his pleasure. Horo gripped it firmly and began to pump it expertly, as though he knew ever secret to getting Ren to make noises of ecstasy. Horo looked at Ren, leaning back heavily, breathing hard and making sounds of encouragement, his mouth parted slightly in need and moving every now and then as if to make a command or plea that was never formed. He tried to burn this moment in his memory forever.

"Faster Horo..." Ren mumbled weakly. Horo complied and moved his hand faster, cupping and stroking the young Tao teasingly.

"Horo!" Ren yelped in pleasure. Horo pushed himself against Ren, kissing and sucking his neck, trying to get his mind off of how sexy Ren was right then and how much it turned him on when Ren said his name in that tone that was reserved only for moments like this. However, Ren wasn't exactly helping him out in that department as he got louder, moaning and screaming in desire. Rose petal lips met their mates as bare skin came in contact and Ren's lithe form squirmed in his arms when he came. The shower quickly washed away the evidence of their passion as lips met one last time in need.

After they finally managed to get clean and into new clothes, Ren gave Horo a run down of the plan.

"Okay, apparently I'm famous, so we're going to the roof, where a helicopter is waiting to take us to the airport. From there we're going by plane to Hokkaido for a few days." He said with a smile. Horo grinned weakly.

"Umm…yay?" Ren frowned.

"Horo, why are you so anxious about this visit?" Horo sighed.

"My adoptive mom wouldn't even come to the wedding. What if she tries to break us apart?" Ren sighed as well.

"You mean like the pictures?" he asked, referring to the hundreds of e-mails and letters of females' photos and bios that Horo's so-called 'mother' had caused by signing Horo onto a single-and-looking dating service upon discovering he was gay. Horo nodded.

"None of that matters. She didn't win then, she won't win now. Everything will be fine." Horo smiled and hugged him.

"I love you too much to lose you." His muffled voice said in Ren's hair.

"You never will." Ren answered.


	6. Honeymoon Days 6 Part 2 & 7

HoroRen Honeymoon – Chapter 6 – Days 6 (Part 2) & 7

"Horo, please start breathing…it's freaking me out." Ren said to Horo.

They were currently in a limo, nearing the Ainu village, and Horo hadn't breathed in for about a minute. Horo sucked in a nervous breath and fidgeted. Ren made a sound of annoyance but didn't voice his opinion on Horo's antics. Horo made a weak smile and sat still, twiddling his thumbs. Ren grabbed Horo's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Horo took hold tightly, but not too tightly, feeling really antsy.

The limo pulled up to the village, and Ren stepped out first, dragging Horo with him. They received a few awkward stares from some of the Ainu who were working, but for the most part were ignored. They pulled out their bags and Horo led the way towards his house. They passed all sorts of native activities to the area, Ren staring in wonderment at certain things and Horo just walking casually.

"Hapo! Ona! A cise! (Mother! Father! We're home!)" he called as they reached a fairly large home. He opened the door and went in, not waiting for his parents to come greet him. Ren blinked, thinking this very impolite by the standards he had been brought up on, but shrugged, guessing that it was different for Ainu. He was pleased when he entered and saw Horo showing 'proper' respect, bowing reverently to his parents before hugging them each in turn.

They were in a common room with a kitchen area in the corner. Two rooms with open doors came from here, showing off the parent's bedroom and a bathroom. Ren tilted his head in wonderment. Horo's mother was going on and on in excited Ainu and Horo's father was obviously also happy to have his son home. He put on a small smile. They seemed so at ease with each other…unlike his own family. Horo frowned as his mother said something he didn't like but she was happy about.

"Iie, hapo! Ren hokukor! Ren a hoku! (No, mother! I married Ren! Ren's my husband!)" he said in a displeased voice, and Ren could tell they were arguing about him. He bit his lip, feeling bad that he was the cause of disruption for the family. Horo moved over to him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into full view. Ren blushed deeply when his koi wrapped his arms around his waist, pointedly glaring at his parents.

"Hai, hai." His mother muttered disappointedly. Glancing at Horo, Ren saw a brief flash of pain cross his face before he once again put on a brave face.

"Ren a hoku… (Ren's my husband)" he repeated, softer this time. Ren put his hands over Horo's, twining their fingers together to give his moral support. He knew it couldn't be easy for him. Horo smiled a little and said a few more things to his parents in a warning tone in Ainu.

Finally, they all began to speak Japanese, relieving Ren, as he could finally understand what they were saying. When they did eventually get to their room up in the attic area of the house, both were exhausted. Horo flopped on the bed and didn't open his eyes. Ren just sighed and sat down with him.

"I see why you were so anxious, now." He muttered. Horo cracked his eyes open, seeing Ren's disappointment. He sat up, looking concerned.

"You okay?" he asked. Ren closed his eyes.

"I just thought that given some time to accept it and a little while talking with them they'd not be so terrible! Why don't they like me? I'm trying so hard to gain even an ounce of respect from them! How can they be so horrible to me?" he asked, voice cracking. Horo pulled him close.

"Hey, now. Since when have you cared about others' opinions of us? Where's my big, strong Ren?" he asked softly.

"I don't care about others, but I really wanted to get your parents to like me at least slightly. You don't understand because you don't have this problem. My mother loves you like her own, and my father hates everyone so you never wanted to gain his approval, but I've worked hard to get their respect. I thought at least your father would like me some, because he's not homophobic, but he's just as terrible as your mother. All I wanted was a little bit of acceptance as one of the family, but I feel so out of place." The Tao said quietly.

"Hey, give it a little time. They'll come around eventually. Think about it this way, it would be a tragedy for you to lose me to anyone, ne?" he asked. Ren nodded, not sure what Horo was getting at.

"Well, in their eyes, you stole me from them. Not only that, they can't have the grandchildren they always wanted, and they can't see me having the perfect marriage with a perfect Ainu girl like they always planned on. They built a lot of hopes and dreams on me, and to see that all wiped away by you, it was a real blow. And it's not only you, Ren. I don't think they'll ever look at me the same either. They slightly blame me for throwing it all away for you, but they mostly blame you because it's easier for them to believe that you seduced me into being with you and going against what had always been the plan for my life." The Ainu explained. Ren looked thoughtful, then sighed.

"I guess you have a point." He said in a depleted tone. Horo looked at Ren's stressed face.

"Aww…is wittle Renny a wittle stwessed?" he asked in baby talk. "Does wittle Renny need a wittle help to welax? Does he need a wittle encouwagement?" his grin began to widen as he crawled over Ren, pushing him into the mattress and leaning over him. Ren put his hands against Horo's chest.

"Horo, don't. Your parents would hear." He said crossly. Horo ignored him and grabbed his husband's wrists, moving his hands up and down his strong chest.

"Horo, I said no! I don't need any more reasons for your parents to hate me!" he barked. Horo shrugged indifferently and continued his advances, biting Ren's neck playfully.

"Augh! Stop tha-hmm…" Ren snapped, but broke into a moan when Horo sucked on his sensitive skin.

"You like that?" Horo grinned mischievously, attacking that spot before Ren could protest.

"Au-Horo! St-stop i-oh!" Ren tried to stop the older man in vain, as his neck was mercilessly assaulted. Finally, Ren gave up, giving in to his desires and pulling the t-shirt off his lover. Horo sat up, watching Ren's tiger eyes hungrily taking in every curve, muscle tone, and dip in his chest and abdomen. Ren's slender hands began to massage over his shoulders and down his sides, feeling the muscles twitch and ripple beneath his fingers. Horo breathed out a little shakily, claiming Ren's lips soon after. Ren kissed back readily, loving the affections. Horo slipped his tongue into his husband's mouth, enjoying Ren's loud moan as he stripped Ren of his shirt.

He put his hands on Ren's hips, flipping him around onto his hands and knees. He pressed up against Ren from behind, grinding their hips and making his excitement obvious. Ren moaned, moving in synch with the Ainu. Horo slowly slipped Ren's pants and boxers down and off, proceeding to do the same with his own. Ren's legs quivered slightly in anticipation. Horo pressed up against Ren again, feeling their whole bodies against each other. Ren rocked his hips back into Horo's, making him gasp in desire.

Horo flipped Ren again, spreading his legs and positioning himself. Ren moaned as Horo pushed into him, pulling him closer. Horo began to make a pace, moving gently at first, and then slowly just to annoy Ren. The Tao groaned at the torture, whimpering a little and thrusting himself up against his lover so he'd get the hint, but the Ainu simply continued his slow movement.

The Chinese growled in frustration and flipped them, picking up a pace himself, impaling himself on the older one. Horo made a loud surprised noise at this sudden change, but definitely wasn't complaining. Ren threw his head back onto his shoulders in pleasure, screaming out Horo's name in a way that Horo could only describe as erotic. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Horo came inside of Ren.

Ren, however, wasn't finished, and kept moving over his husband, pushing him in and out as he moaned and cried out at different sensations. Horo took hold of his lover's throbbing cock and massaged it teasingly, then pumped it hard, moving his thumb over the tip and sending Ren over the edge. Ren collapsed over Horo, kissing him lovingly.

"Well, you were certainly impatient for someone who didn't want to tonight." Horo teased. Ren smirked tiredly; sweat making his hair stick to his face.

"Don't you think this is over yet, Horokeu Usui. I've not yet begun to be satisfied. You wanted this, so you're sticking with it until I'm done with you, got it?" he demanded in a commanding tone.

"Yes, sir!" Horo grinned and saluted him. Ren moved a little over him, causing him to realize that he was still deep inside of his lover. He made a little noise of pleasure as Ren adjusted his position over him. Ren gasped a little as he felt Horo growing hard within him, feeling his own arousal becoming evident again as well…

Horo walked down into the kitchen, feeling very tired but satiated. He and Ren had made love all night and far into the morning. Now it was late afternoon, but no one seemed to mind. He looked around in the fridge, finding nothing of great interest, and instead grabbed an apple from the counter. He bit into the fruit, feeling the juice fill his mouth. He hummed in delight as he swallowed.

"Horokeu? Up already?" He turned to see his mother in her robe, just coming out of his parents' room.

"Hapo? What are you doing in bed at this hour?" he asked curiously. Usually Ainu were up at the crack of dawn.

"I would have been up, but I didn't sleep well last night. There was noise coming from your room." She explained. Horo grinned.

"Sorry about that. I sort of got Ren all fired up, and he's like an animal once he's started." He said, chuckling.

"Horokeu, is all you care about in him the sex?" she asked. Horo frowned.

"No! Do you really think I'm that shallow? I'm not 14 anymore. My days of going after people for sex are over! I learned my lesson with Kaede." He muttered.

"I hope you did. From now on, warn us if you plan to fuck all night." She snapped.

"What did you expect? It's our honeymoon! And besides that, I really wasn't amused at how you were treating Ren the other day! If you want to save yourselves from hearing that, don't stress Ren! He's trying really hard to please you and ona, but you two won't give him even the smallest bit of respect! He's my husband and you will treat him as such!" Horo snapped back angrily.

"Fine. I will try to be more civil, but I'm not promising anything. What are you going to do if Kaede shows up? Word travels fast here, and you know she'll find out soon enough that you're here. She's not likely to let that go so easily." She warned.

"I've got a plan for that. I'm going to try to keep Ren outdoors and in the outlying land as long as possible every day, and you and dad need to keep her away from us as best you can." He said. His mother sighed and nodded.

"I always knew she was trouble." She murmured. Horo nodded.

"I just wish I would have listened."

"Listened to what?" Ren walked in slowly and moved over into Horo's embrace.

"Nothing, koi. Hapo and I were just saying that I should take you out to see the Koro Pokkur fields today, and then tomorrow we can go snowboarding together, and the day after that we can hang out at the river, and then the last day here we get the privilege of going on the last hunt of summer." He replied. Ren nodded.

"Sounds like fun. We should get changed and head out if we're going to be out in the fields at all today, though." Ren stated. Horo nodded in agreement and they made their way back into the room. Ren stripped off his boxers and dug through his bag for a clean pair. Horo grinned and came up behind him, placing his hands on his hips.

"The way you shake it, I can't believe it. I ain't never seen an ass like that." He sang softly. Ren smiled and kissed him.

"You've had enough of this ass for now, I think." Horo shook his head.

"I'll never get enough of that ass." He kissed Ren's shoulder a few times. Ren ignored him and got dressed, Horo following soon after. They went downstairs in time to hear a woman speaking with Horo's mother in rushed Ainu at the door. Horo's eyes widened a little and he directed Ren towards the back door.

"Let's go this way, it's faster." He lied. Ren tried to head back to the front.

"Wait, Horo. What about the person at the door? Shouldn't we meet?" he asked as Horo rushed him.

"We'll meet her later. Hurry or we'll be too late to see much." The Ainu replied, pushing his lover gently out the door and dragging him along. Ren snatched his wrist away and put his hands on his hips.

"Alright, Horokeu. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but I will know who she is." He said commandingly.

"I'll tell you on the way."

"No, I think you'll tell me now before I decide to go see for myself who she is." The Chinese replied snappily. Horo sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well…" he began. Ren looked at him expectantly. "She sort of loves me. She was infatuated with me when we were younger. That's part of why my parents sent me to Tokyo. She got a little stalker-ish." Ren didn't look convinced, but sighed.

"When you're ready to tell me the truth, don't hesitate." Horo looked at the ground sadly.

"Hey, weren't we going to those fields?" the Chinese asked impatiently. Horo brightened slightly.

"Yeah!" he shot a fist in the air as he led his husband off happily.

"This was the most tiring day of my life…who knew the Koro Pokkur were so full of energy? They're worse than YOU!" Ren plopped into a seat at the Usui house. Horo laughed tiredly, going to the fridge and looking for a drink.

"That's them for you. Man, I'm ready to just sleep and die! We've got beer or coke, what do you want? ….Ren?" the Ainu looked up and smiled when he saw his husband already fast asleep in the chair, putting the drinks away and shutting the fridge, taking his lover upstairs to their room and cuddling up to him in bed, but sleep evaded him as his mind was caught up with the skeletons clawing their ways out of his closet.


End file.
